Lightweight transportation vehicles can be stolen due to the ease with which the vehicles can be removed from where the vehicle is stored or parked. In particular, bicycles are often subject to theft since a bicycle can simply be ridden away if not properly stored or protected. To reduce or eliminate the risk of theft of such vehicles, a wide variety of locks have been proposed, including U-locks and cable locks.
A U-lock typically includes a semi-enclosure member or shackle having legs or fittings with configured feet, a straight crossbar having openings for reception of the feet, and a locking mechanism in the crossbar for retaining or releasing the feet. A cable lock typically includes a relatively flexible cable having at one end a leg or fitting with a configured foot and a lock housing extending from the other end of the cable. The lock housing includes an opening for reception of the foot, and a locking mechanism in the lock housing to releasably retain the foot. For protection against theft, either of the locks can be used to couple a bicycle frame to a suitable object, such as a post, rail, rack or station. Once the U-lock or cable lock couples the bicycle frame to the suitable object, the lock is locked to prevent or reduce the likelihood of theft of the bicycle.
While both U-locks and cable locks are capable of securing a bicycle to a suitable object, neither of these types of locks provide complete protection against a thief having unlimited time and/or tools. For instance, some types of locks provide little protection when exposed to a thief having certain kinds of tools that are capable of breaking the lock housing, breaching or cutting the shackle, or cutting the cable of a cable lock.
U-locks and cable locks are not only used to secure bicycles, but are also used to secure other types of vehicles such as, for example, motorbikes, motorcycles, scooters, four wheelers, and other vehicles used for transportation. U-locks and cable locks are also used to secure items having value which are often stored outdoors such as, for example, lawn furniture, propane tanks, and gas grills. Any movable item having value can be prone to theft. What is therefore needed is a cable lock which provides an increased level of security for these and other items that are subject to theft.